Amethyst
"Why do we bother following our destiny, when we can choose where our pawsteps fall?" - Amethyst, in Broken '' Detailed Description Amethyst is a white she-cat with medium-short fur and a thick tail. Her eyes are light green but darken in a central pattern near the iris. She has a purple blaze which goes from her nose to in between her eyes. Her nose is a dark pinkish color with black on the edges. Amethyst dons a pair of feathery violet wings which are connected to the sides of her spine, about two inches apart. The fur fades from white into light purple until it gets to the wings and then it goes into the dark purple fur. Her wings are feathered and start feathering after about an inch of fur. She wears a necklace like all the other Main Protectors, which is a thin black string and ends in a small golden ring, which a shining Amethyst gem hangs off of. Amethyst has long, usually sharp claws which protrude just above dark pink pads. Personality She has two conflicting sides: She can be sarcastic, capricious, joking, amused, quick-thinking, smart, and even joyful at times. On the other hand she can be dark, cold, ossified, shut-out, and furious, and at really bad times heartless, vicious, and cruel. She hates herself most of the time but she does harbor gratefulness and a deep connection to her parents, friends, and has great respect for the Lost. History Before Broken Amethyst was unusually born a real-bred to Garnet and Peridot, as was her sister, Amber. Up until she was about one year old, right before the first Equinox she would experience, Amber mysteriously drowned while the kittens were playing by a nearby creek. Amethyst was heartbroken but she continued on. At the first Equinox the day after, she acted like any kitten would (she was too young to understand death and what it meant for Amber) and was very excited. Due to her parents breaking the ancient Code of Law and becoming mates and having kits, Amethyst was treated with scorn and hatred by most, seen as a traitor for her heritage. Shocked, Amethyst never really was excited for Equinoxs despite efforts to comfort her by her parents. As she got older she understood death a little more, but after a little under a year since the death her parents made a hard choice. They convinced her that Amber had not existed so that she wouldn't have to feel the agony of loss as the meaning sank in. To their surprise Amethyst took it well, and as the years went on Amethyst's memories of Amber faded - along with her respect for the Protectors after the hatred they had shown her. Broken Amethyst is lying in her den at night, a few hours before the Equinox. She was sleeping well until she heard a twig snap in the woods, and it instantly woke her up. She walks out of her den and find a ghost cat who later reveals herself as Amber. Amethyst doesn't know Amber is a specter at first and is thoroughly shocked when she finds out. She's wary of the stranger at first, but she is surprised by the cats generosity and apologies. But she forces herself not to be fooled by words and keeps her stance. Amber quickly proceeds to ask if Amethyst remembers her. Confused, she searches her mind, and knows she has seen this cat somewhere before. But the memory is blurry, so Amethyst just shakes her head in dismissal. Amber is seen to be unsurprised and melancholy, but she asks Amethyst to look behind where she was standing. When she does, however, Amethyst sees nothing. When Amber blinks, her eyes turn a bright white-yellow and seem to lack pupils. Disturbed when Amber tells her look back again, Amethyst does, and she sees fire. The fire is tearing away at the forest, and Amethyst is fully horrified and shaking. She starts yowling, but as she does the fire melts away. Amethyst gets enraged and gets into a fighting stance to intimidate Amber. Even thought Amber is a ghost and Amethyst assumingly cannot hurt her, Amber gets fearful and walks backwards. When Amethyst goes to attack, Amber stumbles backwards through the bushes and disappears. Soon Amethyst notes seeing a star glint abnormally in the sky, possibly Amber. In a violent manner, Amethyst lurches into the sky, snarling that she's not part of the Protectors anymore. Breaking the oath she took when she became a Protector she breaks free, soaring into the sky in a fury. It is shown that Amethyst is still confused about Amber, and why she should know her, but she doesn't let that stop her and she begins her flight. Amethyst reflects on Amber, the omen of fire, and how it melted away at her voice as if she could control it. Ignoring it, she continues to fly off. Amethyst is mentioned when all the other Protectors are at the Equinox, and they are saying how it is better without "her". She is briefly mentioned by Ruby, who remarks about Garnet being soft on her on daughter, since she is defending Amethyst's absence. Next to bring Amethyst up is Turquoise, snarking that traitorous thoughts "Garnet's renegade daughter" into this trouble in the first place, yet he is oblivious to what she actually has done or where she is. Garnet remarks to Topaz when he appears that Turquoise and Ruby were fighting with them over Amethyst's absence, not his late arrival. After the quarrel is broken up, Ruby asks Turquoise how Amethyst can live with herself, and they keep taunting and gossiping about her until the meeting starts. When Diamond is seen on the Tree of Life as the meeting is about to begin, Pearl quietly asks Garnet if the reason the meeting hasn't started yet is because of Amethyst, and Garnet replies that it probably is not, silencing the kitten. After the meeting begins, Diamond says she is happy that everyone has shown up when Turquoise remarks from the back of the crowd that only most of the Protectors are there. Diamond sternly hears him and snaps that she has not forgotten that Amethyst has neglected to show up, and that it was probably because of unseen means and was not on purpose. Diamond asks Garnet if she has seen her daughter, and she defensively states that Amethyst had met with her a few days before to share prey, but there was no mention of being absent from the Equinox. Taken aback, Diamond says she never set blame, to which Aquamarine says blame is blame wherever it's due. After Emerald speaks, Peridot takes a turn and speaks for his Kingdom. He reluctantly adds that he has had some interferences with some February creatures, knowing that his own daughter was responsible for them. Turquoise soon shoulders his way through the crowd, snarling that he's had the same exact issues. He states that the February Kingdom is out of control, and Aquamarine soon joins the conversation. He says that Amethyst is ignorant to the disruptions and that the Kingdoms are suffering because of her neglect. Peridot tries to defend her, saying she is learning and is still young. Aquamarine responds by defending his claim, saying that young or not creatures were still being killed. While summing up his sentence, he describes Amethyst as "Peridot's wretched daughter", causing a fight to break out. Peridot flings himself at Aquamarine, and they hiss and claw at eachother until Diamond gets furious and puts the infighting to an end. When the meeting is over, Topaz walks over to Garnet and Peridot and wishes Amethyst well. Peridot is humbled by his generosity since so few would dare to do so, even if he was a real-bred himself. Topaz remarks that she'll come back for she always has, and wishes good luck to them and Pearl. When everyone leaves, Diamond remains and is seen looking at the sky. Hearing a sound, she whips around, managing to keep her balance on the branch swaying beneath her. Spotting a cat, she makes a notion to come forward. This cat is later revealed to be Amber, still in the presence of a ghost and fretful. Diamond asks is Amber had gathered everything, and Amber shakily tries to respond. Getting impatient, Diamond snaps at her. Suddenly, in great woe, Amber cries that Amethyst broke the Ancient Code of Law and was no longer a Protector but a rogue. Trivia * Amethyst was originally a wolf. * In the first concept sketches of Amethyst, she was seen to have a gem-shaped marking on her flank. * Originally, Amethyst crashed at the first Equinox after the plane hit her and soon after Emerald died. * The question of her and Topaz being/becoming mates has been debated by the author many times, and it is still unknown whether they are officially together or not. * Amber originally was not Amethyst's sister. * Amethyst originally had no sons or daughters, nor carried Topaz's kits. ** Later on, Amethyst only had Tourmaline and Alexandrite, but this was soon changed seeing nearly every queen in the book had only bore two kits or only had two living kits (Amber and Amethyst, Topaz and Neo, Citrine and Obsidian) Quotes "Who are you.... Why have you trespassed?" --- ''Amethyst talking to Amber in Broken ''"What?! What do you mean?" --- Amethyst shrieking about the fire omen, from Amber in Broken "I'm not going back! I don't care who you are, or what you've come here for. But I know one thing. You want to carry messages for the Protectors? Take this one to them - I am not going back. I will not abide by their sickening rule and I refuse to live under their hatred and their scowls and taunts. I, and I swear to you, I ''do not, and will not, abide by the Ancient Law of Code anymore as long as I live!" --- Amethyst claiming her separation from the Protectors to Amber in Broken ''“Soft... on your own daughter. What else would I expect of a traitor like you, Garnet?” --- Ruby snarling at Garnet about Amethyst in Broken